1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to passive belt-type restraints for protecting occupants of motor vehicles, and more particularly to a cushion device for attachment to such belts for providing comfort and additional safety to the restrained occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Provision of shoulder harness occupant restraint systems in automotive vehicles has been mandatory in the United States for some time. Despite installation of warning devices in the vehicles and extensive use of educational programs extolling their virtues, the restraint systems were not widely used by vehicle occupants. This has led to widespread enactment of legislation mandating their use while the vehicle is operated on public highways. Even when faced with the threat of a substantial monetary fine and possible incarceration if apprehended driving without the restraint system in place, recent figures indicate that only about one half of the drivers are using them.
This widespread reluctance to utilize existing shoulder harness belts is believed due in large part to discomfort to the wearer and damage to clothing resulting from the belt, as well as a perceived possibility of injury to the neck area in the event of an accident or sudden stop.
Thus, such harnesses include a belt adapted to extend from an upper anchor point, over the shoulder, along side the neck and downwardly across the chest to an attachment point at seat level. In order to provide the required strength and flexibility with a minimum weight, the belts generally comprise a web of coarse woven material presenting relatively rough major surfaces and even more abrasive edges. Movement of the seated passenger in the travelling vehicle is inevitable, and the resulting constant rubbing abrades the clothing of the passenger and, more significantly, the edge of the belt tends to irritate his or her neck. Consequently, use of the harness can be very annoying. Moreover, despite statistics indicating a substantial reduction in serious injury and death as a result of the use of the shoulder harness, a certain segment of the travelling public perceives that in the event of a violent accident or abrupt stop, the belt itself, due to its thin profile and abrasive edge, can cause serious neck injuries. Consequently, many people decline to make use of the safety harness.